


Little Spider

by alliekatt314



Series: Heroes [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Platonic Soulmates, Red Room, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie Romanova has no heart...so how can somebody have it?</p><p> </p><p>This is a Red Room fic with Natasha and a female oc and don't freak out because it's my own twist on the Red Room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Training

   Natalia Romanova

~~~

   Natalia does as she's told. When they say dance she points her toes and dances. When they say fight she clutches her hands and hits as hard as she can. And when they say kill she snaps necks. 

   Natalia is efficient and obedient. 

   That's how she gains favor. 

~~ 

   Natalia remembers what it felt like to dance for pleasure. It felt free and made her feel as if she was flouncing on air. 

   Now she dances till her feet bleed and it makes her feel deadly and sordid.

   "Backs straight!" Madam Grim snaps and Natalia jolts and stands straighter, if it were even possible. "Dance." The girls obey following each others steps with perfect precision. 

   Natalia has grown to hate dancing. It used to teach grace and humility now it's precision and stealth. Natalia knows ballet wasn't meant to be used like this.

   Her thoughts are never voiced. She'd hate to be the next target for her fellow trainees to practice on. Natalia may hate every day of her life now but she has hope she'll see different times yet. 

   "Natalia you may stop. Your dancing is good," Madam Grim says and Natalia beams in pride. Madam nods and Natalia leaves quietly stepping lightly as she was taught. This softens Madam Grims hard face. 

~~~

   Natalia walks herself to her plain room in the manor. Usually the girls are given an escort because they are becoming dangerous which raises suspicions for Natalia. 

She wants to sigh and scream because she is so sick of fighting for her life against some trained assailant. She takes a quiet breath and lightens her steps even more. 

   Natalia hears the shuffle of feet ad whips around kicking her attacked in the stomach. He grabs her foot and yanks it making her fall on her back. Unknowingly putting her at an advantage. She takes it and claws his face before squeezing the pressure point on his neck so hard he blacks out. 

   "Good Natalie you are getting very good," Madam Knox praises coming out from a nearby door. Her escort James by her side. This fight has been like many others to take place in these halls. They teach constant paranoia and preparedness.

   "Thank you Madam Knox," Natalia says back standing straight and folding her hand respectfully. 

   "Now you are truly allowed to rest." Natalia sighs in relief and quickly scurries to her room this time followed by her escort James.

~~~ 

   "Where did you get the metal arm?" she inquires to James. He stands by her door watching her every move. He needs to calculate whether or not she plans to attack and escape. 

"I don't remember," he answers shortly.

"That's a funny thing to say. Wouldn't you remember losing your arm and getting it replaces with metal?" Natalie presses. She's sitting on her white bed and staring at him quizzically. 

"Soon you'll understand," he says and Natalie's eyes widen.

"They stole your memories," she whispers. His eyes are haunted and it scares Natalie to look at them and think about what he's possibly been through. 

"They take everything." Natalie flinches and looks at the ground. Tears are being held back now. This is her life. She's doomed to become a mindless tool for them to use. 

Her and James don't utter a single word more. 

~~~

   Natalie's world has a strict schedule. Going to bed at eight pm, waking at six am, eating at seven am, twelve pm, and seven pm. Her body is used to it so she is ready to sleep as soon as her cuff is locked for the night and already awake when it's being unlocked. 

   Ballet is at one and goes till two. 

   Combat is eight am to ten am. 

    From ten to lunch at twelve it's education. 

   After lunch if you've done good enough you only have to do and hour of combat before getting room time. 

   Natalie always gets room time. That scares her deeply. 

~~~

Natalie is tougher than the other girls and she knows that. So she sneaks them the food she doesn't need and goes easy on them in fights. She only hesitates a second when Madam Grim nods for her to end them. 

After Natalie always feels sick but Madam Knox promises that feeling to ebb away. 

Natalie almost doesn't want it. It's the last of her humanity. 

They're making a perfect monster. 

A perfect killer. 

A perfect machine. 

~~~ 

"James do you still have feelings?" Natalie questions one day after ballet. 

"Maybe. Rarely" James replies. "Around you they seem to surface more often." This piques Natalie's interest and she gets up to face him. 

"Why?" 

"You're different. You still have something left even after all they've done to you. Some kindness and some good." James almost looks happy when he says this. She understands now just how bad she is going to get. 

"When will it go?" she utters. 

"They'll take it soon enough." It's not a prediction it's a promise. 

~~~

When Natalie is alone she dreams of her life before the Red Room. She was a normal girl with dreams of becoming an amazing ballet dancer and making her country proud. She loved her dad and visited we mothers grave every Sunday. Natalie had wishes of meeting her soulmate and being swept of her feet like every other girls. 

Now she hates ballet and hates her country for making such a horrorid military program for young girls. She doesn't have a father and she can't see either of their graves on Sunday. All dreams of soulmates were shattered by the Red Rooms promise to burn the marks off her skin as soon as they came in. 

Natalie doesn't feel sorry for herself anymore. She just feels bad her dad died because of the Red Room and sad for her soulmate who will never know why they never met her. 

Sometimes she will actually see a blonde girl in her dreams promising a better life for her but they fade as soon as she wakes and begins her assassin making schedule. 

How she wishes the Red Room didn't exist.

~~~ 

So tell me guys is this worth continuing?


	2. The Girl With The Red Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naralie has been their asset for ten years nothing could save her now could it?

Natalia Romanova 

~~~

   The new girl shows up when Natalia is fifteen. She has now been in the Red Room for ten years and has become cold and hard. 

   The real world is no place for niceties. 

~~~

"Here is your room. This is your roommate Natalie," Madam Knox opens her door and a small blonde girl walks in. Her head is bent down and she stands half behind Madam Knox. Natalie wonders why she doesn't put up a fight. Gently Madam Knox judges the girl into the room. 

"Natalie watch this one," Madam Grim orders and both the older ladies walk out locking the door behind them. Natalie is left with the wide eyed naive girl. This girl looks strikingly like the one from her dreams when she was just coming into the Red Room.

"What's happening? Why am I here?" the girl finally says something after they're gone. "Where's my parents?" Natalie looks into the girls striking red eyes and is reminded of herself. She was just as clueless and scared when she came. Natalie's lip quivers and she actually feels sorry for the girl. 

"Your parents..." Natalie stops if she tells the girl that they are most lushly dead that will crush her spirits. "Are probably fine. You're just here to stay for awhile." It's a blatant lie but Natalie is good at lying now. 

"Like summer camp?" she asks and Natalie's heart breaks. Natalie gives a smile and nods.

"Like summer camp." The girl gives her a shaky smile and Natalie wonders about her age. She can't be more than eleven. 

     "Well if we are sharing a room at this summer camp you should know I'm Nova and I'm ten years old. Eleven in a few months!" Oh the naivety and innocence of this girl! 

      "I'm Natalie and I'm fifteen," she'll indulge the girl. Only because Nova will surely not survive more than two days in training. They'll pick her off real quick. The thought makes Natalie shiver. The feeling makes her flinch back. Nova looks at her confused but shrugs after a second and jumps onto her bed. 

"This is gonna be so much fun Natalie! We'll be besties before the summers over!" Natalie allows a smile and a small flutter of happiness. But only for a second. 

~~~

    "Natalie and Nova good night sleep tight," Madan Knox says nonchalantly and clicks Natalie's handcuff closed around her wrist. Natalie is used to it by now and actually has trouble sleeping without the security of it. Nova however is not. 

    "Why are you handcuffing her?!" Nova yelps. 

     "James," Madam Knox says and James grabs Nova holding her down on her bed. Madam Knox quickly and efficiently clicks the cuff on her right wrist and the other to the bed. Nova cries and fights but James is stronger. "Stop screaming! Sleep." Madam Knox slaps Nova and stomps out. James follows her. Natalie looks over at Nova. She feels sad for the girl who now struggles against the restraint and cries quietly. Her cheek is red and her eyes puffy. Natalie feels a stab of sympathy and guilt. She should have warned Nova. 

     "Lie still and lay back. Don't tug you'll hurt your arm," Natalie advises.  

     "Why are they doing this? Where's my parents!" Nova whimpers and Natalie closes her eyes to keep from seeing the crying girl.

     "Nova please calm down," Natalie requests and the sniffling stops.

     "How am I supposed to calm down!? I was taken from my parents to a strange manor somewhere in Russia, locked in a room and handcuffed to a bed! How am I supposed to calm down!" Nova snaps and Natalie sits up yanking her arm painfully in the process. 

      "Because the same thing happened to me and I am fine! But only because I followed the rules and kept silent," Natalie hisses angrily and Nova curls in on herself. The tears start again and Natasha regrets her outburst instantly. With a sigh Natalie pulls out a bobby pin and unlocks her cuff before heading over to Nova and unlocking hers. Nova rubs her wrist and Natalie sits next to her on the bed. They sit in a dreadful silence for a long moment before Natalie breaks it. "Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. I'm not admittedly used to talking with younger girls or other people really." Nova wipes her eyes and looks at Natasha. Her red eyes are piercing and Natalie hopes she can't see her sins with them. 

"It's okay. I know everyone gets angry sometimes," Nova forgives her in a second. Natalie misses that childlike trust she used to have. Novas will be gone soon. Along with her tears, courage, and empathy. Natalie can tell this girl is the type to care to much about others than herself. They will take that. "How long have you been here?" 

"Ten years," Natalia replies. This girl deserves the truth. Nova takes in a shuddering breath and makes a strangled choking sound.

"I guess I'm not leaving when the summer is over then." Natalie screws her eyes shut and bites her lip. This girl deserves more than this. No one deserves life in the Red Room. Nova makes nod sound only leans into Natalie and cries. 

~~~

Natalie awakens to heavy footsteps and opening doors. Looking down she observes Nova sleeping on her. Natalie isn't in her bed and both their cuffs are off. 

"Shit!" Natalie swears and shoves Nova off pulling out the cuff and snapping it on before leaping into her bed, snapping her own back on, and hiding the bobby pin again. Adrenaline pumps through her veins and she takes deep steady breaths to slow her heart and calm down. Madam Knox will notice her upheaval. Natalie glances at Nova to see her slowly waking up and jiggling the cuff again. Their door swings open without warning and Natalie sits up with a smile. 

"Ah Natalie always the early riser," Madam Knox praises stepping forward and using the key to unlock the cuff. 

"Thank you Madam Knox," Natalie murmurs and gets up to grab her clothes for the day. Madam Knox unlocks Nova and gives Natalie a look. 

"This one is weak Natalie." Natalie gulps and keeps a straight face. 

"She is how I was," Natalie counters. 

"Yes I suppose you're right and here you are our most valuable asset." Madam Knox says her poisonous words with praise but Natalie want to wretch. That's all she is to them an asset.


	3. Nova In Combat

Natalie Romanova 

~~~

James came in after the cuffs were unlocked and the girls changed. Natalie dressed Nova in a training uniform from the closet and put one on herself. 

"This is James. He is my escort you'll get one too," Natalie says gesturing to James. Nova just nods and grabs Natalie's hand. Natalie can't bring herself to pull her hand away and decidedly lets Nova hang on. The girl deserves some support. James raises an eyebrow but leads them out and to the kitchen nonetheless. 

    "Natalie who is your friend?" Dana inquires as soon as they enter. Dana has her medium length dyed blonde hair in a ponytail and she wears a haunting smile. She just returned from a mission so it's the smile of her victim. 

     "This is Nova," Natalie replies simply and sits down. James take his spot behind her chair and Nova sits next to her.  

     "Nice eyes," Rena compliments. Rena's hair is a striking blue from her latest mission she smiles genuinely. It was a simple Intel gathering mission. 

     "Thank you. I like your hair," Nova returns shyly. 

    "Oh she's sweet that won't last long," Dolly snipes. Her eyes have bags under them and her neck is covered with hickies. Her last mission was the hardest for any girl in the Red Room to endure. A seduction and kill. Dolly has every right to be bitter.

   "What does she mean Natalie?" Nova whispers and Natalie swallows thickly.

    "Nothing Nova. Don't listen to Dolly she's just had a bad week," Natalie answers. Half of what she said is true. Nova nods then looks at Dolly with an award winning smile. 

    "I'm sorry you've had a bad week. The sun will come out tomorrow!" Dolly looks at her critically but her forms lightens into a blank stare. Whenever the girls of the Red Room see a younger girl with light everyone softens a little. No one to shows it that much though. The last time Madam Knox and Madam Grim noticed their softening hearts they made a show of having the girl killed. 

     "Natalie have you received your next mission?" Dana inquires. Her escort, Marcus, just returned with her breakfast. The escorts prepare breakfast so as to assure the girls eat well so they can stay skinny and visually pleasing. 

     "No not yet."

"What do they mean by missions Natalie?" Nova mutters. Natalie wants to sigh and scream. This girl deserve better than the Red Room.

"Like chores," Natalie says lying through her teeth. The other girls nod in agreement with Natalie's lie. They want to let Nova stay innocent and bit longer. 

~~~

"Nova as a new recruit you have much to learn. Such as standing up straight and at attention!" Madam Grim snaps and Nova jumps straightening her back instantly. Natalie watches tapping her fingers against her leg nervously. Nova stands in the middle of the room with Madam Grim circling her. Dana and Wren sit on either side of her watching intently. Novas lip quivers and her body shakes ever so slightly. "James come forward." Natalie's escort steps forward and Natalie doesn't know if she should relax or scream. Bucky has a soft spot for Natalie and small blondes but he forgets even himself sometimes. He becomes completely mindless only responding to their orders. 

"What do you wish me to teach?" James inquires. 

"The basics," Madam Grim states. Natalie relaxes slightly at that. Nova was obviously chosen for the Red Room because of her looks and not her skills like the other girls. Natalie has only seen one girl chosen for her looks survive in the Red Room more than a week. 

    James nods and grabs Novas arms pulling them up. 

    "Arms up high, hands in fists, and legs apart," he guides. Nova takes position slowly with a scared look. "Block this." James swings his fist and it hits Nova in the chest. She cries out and stumbles back holding her chest. Natalie tries not to show discomfort on her face when Nova whimpers on the floor. James drags her to her feet and corrects her stance forcefully before he hits again. This time Nova intercepts his punch with her arm. She yelps when it hits and cowers back.

      Natalie holds back and flinch and forces herself to remain stoic. 

~~~ 

    The combat training went on for hours. Nova is weak and couldn't handle any of it. They give her no medical treatment. 

~~~~

      "I am sorry spiderling," James whispered to Natalie after Madam Grim had finally said combat was over. 

       "Not your fault," Natalie said carelessly. 

~~~

      "I want to go home," Nova sobs that night. Natalie takes a shuddering breath and unlocks dr cuffs before going and unlocking Novas. 

      "I'm sorry Nova. I'm so sorry you're here," Natalie apologizes bitterly. Nova stares at her with those red eyes that should look murderous but instead look pitiful. 

       "I'm never going home am I?" 

         Natalie's silence gives the answer very clearly and Nova sniffles. 

        "So that's it then? I'm stuck here forever training to become, what some kid assassin?" Nova jokes with a cackle.  "That's just great. Just great. I don't have a future anymore! I'm not gonna meet my soulmate, go to college, get a job, have a family, anything!"  Novas laughs are fake and her smile crude. Natalie watches the small girl fall apart and for the first time in eight years starts to tear up.

"I know I know. I know what you're going through all too well. I had a future once too. I wanted to be a ballerina," Natalie confesses. 

"I wanted to be a vet," Nova says. 

"This place takes everything. It takes your dreams and make you hate them. It takes your emotions and your sense of wrong and right. They burn soulmarks off and sterilize you when you turn eighteen. They take and take and take." Nova starts to cry softly and Natalie gingerly pulls her into a hug. "You can get through this. After all I'm still here." 

"If they are going to make me a monster I don't want to get through this.


	4. Deals

   Natalie Romanova

~~~

     Nova cries herself to sleep on Natalie  so Natalie gently cuffed her back to the bed and slunk back into her own bed. She lays awake perplexed and her new found emotions for the girl. 

    Natalie has never batted and eye or even cared much about other new girls. Yes she has shown softness but never ever has she let one hold her hand or cry on her. This deep protective feeling she has for the girl is a new emotions to her. She doesn't know whether to be glad or scared.

~~~

    "James do you remember anything before this?" Natalie inquires during room time the next day. Nova is still in combat and Natalie was ordered not to attend. 

     "Sometimes I do other time I barely remember days past," James replies blankly. 

     "Did you ever meet anybody that made you feel something new? Something deeper than ever before?" Natalie asks head tilted. James is much much older than her so he must have some experience with this. 

      "Once maybe. It's fuzzy but I think it was a blonde boy with blue eyes. I don't remember anything but his face and the fact he made me feel a deeper sense of love." James eyes get glassy and he stares listless at the wall. He looks dazed. "I don't remember how to love though. I just know it felt..nice." 

     "Do you not remember his name?" How could someone that makes you feel so real be forgotten even a little. 

"The name comes and goes. I used to be able to check my arm but they cut it off. He is gone completely," James explains sourly glaring at the metal arm. Sometimes he lets Natalie paint over the red star. The handlers favor Natalie so they turn a blind eye. 

"Will that happen to me? Will they take everyone who ever makes me feel?" Natalie questions frantically. They can't take Nova!

"Yes." 

~~~

     Haunted by James honesty Natalie sighs loudly in relief when James escorts Nova back to their room. She looks terribly worn and beat. Natalie lets out a laugh of joy and hugs her tightly. 

    "You should rest before dinner. I'll sneak you some ice for your bruises and extra rations to keep you strong. Sweet Nova I will see you through this," Natalie vows. "You have given me the first real feeling I have had since I came to this place. I will not lose you." Nova nods into Natalie's chest close to tears again. Neither girl cares they've only just met. In a place like the Red Room with death always around the corner relationships develop quickly.

"Thank you," Nova cries. 

"I'm going to save you because I couldn't save myself," Natalie whispers. "I'm going to save you."

~~~

   During dinner Natalie sneakily hides extra food in her pockets and even slips some to Nova under the table. This time she's thankful for her skills in the slight of hand and even more so when she manages to wrap some ice from her glass in a cloth napkin to press to Novas bruises. Luckily James turned a blind eye and the Madams weren't joining the girls for dinner. 

~~~

"Lay still," Natalie orders gently pressing the ice to Novas head. She has bruises other places but it's important to treat head wounds first. James stands still watching them. He says nothing and Natalie thanks the lord he remembers their hesitant friendship. Sometimes he forgets and lashes out. 

"Thank you Natalie," Nova mumbles her eyelids fluttering shut. 

"Your welcome."

~~~

    "It's a dangerous game you're playing young spiderling," James coos once Nova is asleep. James has time before the Madams come around and cuff the girls so the escorts can leave. 

    "But it's worth it. I refuse to live a life with no feeling," Natalie replies. "I have been here fifteen years and in that time I felt numb. If she is too make me keep my humanity I will dance with the devil for her safety."

    "You might find that dance will end both of you." 

   "James if the blue eyed boy was in this place would you not do the same?" Natalie counters tilting her head. James is silent. 

    "I would." There's a beat of silence before James speaks again. "In all my time I have been here I have noticed the Red Room makes exceptions for its favorites. Because you are a favorite Natalie you may be able to make a deal with the devil." This new information is pleasing. 

~~~ 

    "Natalie here is your mission. Kill this man but make it look like an accident," Madam Knox orders sliding a photo and profile of a U.S. senator across the table. 

    "Yes Madam Knox." Natalie who's to the will of the Madams but today she has a bargain. "I must ask am I the only one capable of doing this job?" 

    "Yes your stealth and skill with killing puts you at first choice," Madam Knox replies with an eyebrow raised. "Why?" Natalie takes a deep breath and clears her throat. 

     "Because I want to make a bargain," she announces bravely. The Madam  
is taken a back and gasps. 

     "What bargain? What do you want?"

      "I want the safety of the new girl, Nova. I want her to remain untrained, well fed, safe, and alive. If you promise to do this I will do all you ask and more," Natalie states strongly. Madam Knox sits in he chair and takes of her glasses. Natalie doesn't fidget under her hard faze and remains poised. The chair Natalie sits in is made to be uncomfortable but she sits like a queen. Inside she is scared and hopeful. 

    "So you've noticed your value then? Okay deal she will be safe but whenever  we don't think a mission is being completed correctly, is taking too long, or you are just acting disorderly we punish her." It's not a threat it's a promise and they will strictly hold Natalie to this deal. 

    "Deal I will not fail."


	5. Vow

   Natalie Alienova Romanova

~~~

   "These missions that are discussed at meals they involve hurting people don't they?" Nova whispers into the night. Natalie turns her head to see Nova looking at her expectantly. This girl is very smart. 

    "Yes. But I have to do them. I need to keep you safe," Natalie answers. "I made a deal."

    "Oh. You made a deal to protect me?" Nova sounds unbelieving. 

    "Yes. I said is do all they wanted and more of they kept you safe, fed, and untrained," Natalie explains. She leaves out mentioning she's done many missions before. Natalie graduated when she was twelve. 

    "Oh. In that case can you promise me something?" Novas wide eyes could make anyone crumble but Natalie caves without a fight. 

    "Anything." 

    "Make it a fair fight." Natalie isn't sure if she can fulfill that and succeed at her missions but she'll promise anyway. "Do you promise?"

   "I promise." 

~~~

    Natalie leaves for her mission the next day after getting her assigned weapons, alias, costumes, paperwork  and rations for it. 

~~~

    "Hello there young lady are you traveling alone?" the peppy flight attendant asks when she passes by Natalie's seat. It's a business class seat.

    "Oh yes I am," Natalie replies with a wide smile. 

   "Well then just let me know if you need anything I'll take care of it personally," the flight attendant, her nat mesh reads Mabel, says and Natalie nods. 

   "Thank you very much!" 

    Her alias is Charlotte Bunker a cheery generous young lady. Her mission kill the Russian monster in America. It has to look like a murder so the right people will know who did it. Her disguise is a blonde hair, blue eyes, with a nerdy style of dress. 

    Natalie just has to figure out how to make it a fair fight for the target. She won't break her promise. 

~~~

    "And who are you young lady?" the bouncer inquires. Natalie smiles wide and tosses a blonde curl over her shoulder. 

    "I'm Charlotte Bunker and I believe I am on the list," she replies merrily. 

    "Oh yes here you are Miss Bunker, a VIP too. Enjoy the party," he wishes and steps aside letting Natalie pass. She does so with a bounce in her step. Charlotte Bunker is a nerdy, cutie pie, who bounces around with big smiles. Natalie loathes her. Walking into the club Natalie looks around with a wide eyed excited gaze. Charlotte Bunker is visiting the United States to see her dear sweet godfather who just so happens to be Natalie's targets employee. The Red Room has connections everywhere. 

"Troye! Oh how I missed you! It's been so long. I never see you now that you love here!" Natalie gushes, skipping up to Troye Parker, Charlottes godfather. 

"Dear Charlotte! My you've grown since I last saw you!" Troye exclaims embracing Natalie. They put on a show for the target and make it believable. The targets name is Freud Teren. The Red Room wants him dead because he's been putting his hands in the wrong deals. 

"Of corse I've grown. You last saw me when I was ten years old. And what a pity that is! Moving to America well it being a nice country is so far from home," Natalie muses. 

"Yes but the job calls so I answer. By the way this is Freud Teren my boss, Mr Teren this is my goddaughter Charlotte," Troye introduces with a gesture. Natalie holds out her hand lightly with an inviting smile. Mr Teren takes it and shakes lightly. 

"It's nice to meet such a lovely young Russian girl. America seems to have a shortage," Mr Teren compliments and Natalie forces a blush. Because of the extensive Red Room training it isn't hard to force measly bodily reactions. 

"It's good to meet you too Mr Teren. I hope you haven't been keeping Troye too busy now. You know he has a bad heart," Natalie jokes and playfully hits Troye. 

"Oh yes I know and don't worry I've been going easy on him."

     "Such a kind boss Troye you must be so thankful!" Natalie says. 

     "Oh I am trust me." 

~~~

    It wasn't hard to keep up the innocent act for the rest of the night nor follow Mr Teren home. 

~~~ 

    "Well well well Mr Teren what have you been getting into lately?" Natalie questions in a sing song voice. As she speaks she walks into Mr Terens kitchen. The lock was easy to pick and moving silently is a gift all Red Room girls possess. 

Natalie swings a ring knife in her left hand. She shed the blonde wig and nerdy clothes. Now it's just pure murderous Natalia. 

She of course feels remorse and never wants to kill her target. But now she has developed a head space she can escape too in order to kill. She's in that head space now. 

"So you're the one they sent. I knew they'd send someone," Mr Teren sighs. He sets his phone down and pulls a butcher knife from the Howe near the sink. Natalie smirks now the fight is fair. Her promise is kept and her mission can be done. 

"I'm Natalie and you'd better sharpen that knife. It barely looks like it could cut a carrot," Natalie advises coldly. 

"You're going to give me time to sharpen my knife?" Mr Teren questions disbelieving. 

"You sharpen your knife while I count my sins. That should be plenty of time." 

    "As one of their girls I imagine it goes into the thousands. Thigh you're still young maybe it's less. Tell me why are you even giving me a fight?" Mr Teren inquires while pulling a knife sharpener out.

    "Because someone have given me my heart back. I made a promise to make everything fair to that someone. I don't plan on breaking it," Natalie answers nonchalantly. This man will die soon so it matters not what he knows of her. 

~~~

Natalie counts and counts till she's done. 

~~~

     "Time is up," Natalie states indifferent and lunges forward jutting her knife down. Mr Teren blocks her first hit but not her second. The knife to the throat kills him instantly. Natalie wipes down her fingerprints and walks out.


	6. Wren

Natalia Alienova Romanova

~~~

"The mission is complete," Natalia reports and slides the newspaper about it across the table. Madam Grim and Knox collect the headlines of the papers after one of the girls has completed a mission. Sometimes they're random because no one can know what we did other times they're about the completed mission. One thing in common is that there is never a trace of a Red Room girl being there. 

"Good job Natalie," Madam Grim praises and takes the paper pinning it to her wall. The headline declares "Mr Teren Murdered Last Night In His Apartment!" The story goes on to explain that they know absolutely nothing about who killed him. 

"Nova. Is she taken care of?" Natalie inquires tightly. 

"Yes as promised she is fed and safe," Madam Grim confirms. Natalie nods and leaves the office triumphant. 

~~~ 

"Nova," Natalie says and knocks on the door softly while opening it. Nova sits cross legged on the bed with her hands curled in James long hair. He's outing and Nova smirking.

"Welcome back Natalie. James was just helping me practice my hand eye coordination skills," Nova greets with a smile. 

"James seems you have a soft spot," Natalia teases and walks in shutting the door behind her. She sits next to Nova on her bed and embraces her.

"She started crying and I decided that it was better to let her do what she wanted than cause a screaming match," James explains. 

"Sure James. You know you're enjoying this," Nova jokes. Natalie and James actually laugh. The light this girl brings shocks Natalie to the core but she's decided to let it be. Why question when you can enjoy? 

~~~

The knock comes after lunch during room time. Natalie hesitantly opens the door after James has undone the braid and returned to his post by the door. 

"Wren," Natalie says once seeing the girl on the other side. 

"Natalie Alienova Romanova what the hell are you playing at!" Wren snaps and shoves her way trough the door. Nova jumps and pulls a blanket over herself to hide. 

"Wren what do you mean?" Natalie asks confused. Wren looks furious and sad. 

"Who did you kill? What'd you do to save her!?" Wren growls and points a finger at Nova. 

"I cut a deal. Wren why do you care?" Natalie snaps back. Natalie takes a defensive stance in front of Nova and squares up Wren. 

"Because I tried that and I failed that's why! I wanted to save Dunya but I'm not good enough!" Wren screams and stomps. She looks absolutely destroyed. Natalie remembers Dunya she was another wide eyed girl picked for looks. Wren took a liking and the Madams took a knife to her throat. It was a sad time in the Red Room. 

"Wren I cannot change what happened and I'm not sorry I saved her," Natalie states. Though Natalie is sorry. 

"Well someone should be sorry! They should be sorry! Dunya was thirteen years old and they stabbed her all because I said I liked her!" Wren hisses with her hands clenched into fists. It was a particularly harsh punishment for the young girl.

     "Wren," Natalie says but Wren holds up a hand. Angry tears have started to our from her eyes. 

     "She gave me emotion again. Natalie she was my soulmate," Wren whispers and the anger quickly drains from her. "I loved her so much." A stunned silence settles over the room and Natalie stands still. 

     "Wren I am sorry," Natalie offers. "She deserved more you did too."

     "I wanted a future with her. Now I just feel a gaping void where my soul should be." Wrens raw voice and tears streaming down her face trigger something in Natalie. With a glance to Nova she comes to realize the truth. 

"Wren you have to help me keep her safe. Please I can't lose her," Natalie pleads and grabs the girls arm. Wren meets her gaze and remains stoic. "Please. You know this pain. You understand why I can't bear to lose her." 

A long minute of silence settles till Wren nods sternly with a determined look. 

"I'll help you Natalia. I'll keep her safe. I swear on Dunya's shallow grave she will not suffer," Wren vows. Natalie takes the weight of that vow and trusts in it. If Wren understands her emotions she will not betray her. 

"Thank you Wren. You are a true sister to me." 

~~~

"That was a risky exchange. Someone could have heard," James points out minutes after Wren leaves. He looks on edge. 

"This whole game I'm paying is risky James. But I've finally found someone worth playing for," Natalie murmurs thoughtfully. 

"I've never meant so much to someone before," Nova remarks suddenly and Natalie whips around to see Nova pulling the blanket down. Her red eyes are wide and surprised. "This is much bigger than I thought isn't it?"

"It's always been bigger," Natalie replies and tentatively approaches Nova. "Nova you have to understand I've lived many years being a cold heartless killer...Till you came along and gave me back my emotions. I've made risky deals for you. I will not let them hurt you again." Natalie sits next to Nova on the bed and cups her cheek. "No one will ever lay a hand on you while I'm around." 

"But why? How could I have caused this? How could I have given you your compassion back? I'm just me nothing special," Nova says sadly and leans into Natalie's hand. 

"Because dear sweet Nova. You are my soul." 

~~~ 

Nova is young she can't possibly understand just how much she means to Natalie. She can't comprehend the seriousness of the situation she's now stuck in. Nova is just a pawn in a chess game. She's ruled by the players. 

If she is a pawn then Natalie is her knight. 

If Nova manages gets across the board she can become queen. Maybe this game won't end so badly. Maybe Natalie and Nova can win.


	7. Breakfast

   Natalie Alienova Romanova 

~~~

   "Natalie?" Nova mumbles into the night. Natalie shifts to face the girl. Nova has gotten used to the cuff but still tugs and pulls at it. 

    "Yes sweet Nova?" 

    "Will you tell me what's out there. What's going on in the world while we're locked away here?" 

   "Well outside the world goes on without us. In America a man with a metal suit defeats terrorists, and a huge green man tears apart Harlem fighting against a monster. That is the only real interesting thing. Other news is just wars and hunger," Natalie replies. She saw newspapers and programs on her mission. 

   "So does that mean super people exist then?" Nova asks. Natalie isn't sure of a response. 

   "I think super people have always existed. I mean Captain America was pretty super wasn't he?"

   "Oh yes I suppose so then. But what about people born with powers? Not given powers with technology and science." Natalie thinks for a minute. 

   "I'm sure they are some out there."

~~~

  James doesn't come in the next morning with Madam Knoc. 

~~~

   "Where is James?" Natalie inquires after her cuff is unlocked.

  "He has important work to attend to. You will go about your day normally. The girl can accompany you wherever you go," Madam Knox replies curtly. Natalie goes rigid and stares blankly. Whenever James has important business he returns memory shattered and reprogrammed. Madam Knox doesn't notice and leaves without another word. 

   "What do you think James is up to?" Nova questions naively. 

   "Nothing good. Nova when he comes back you stay away from him. Never be alone with him. Stay by me," Natalie orders. Nova looks at her confused. 

   "Why? James is my friend."

  "When he comes back he won't be. I can't explain because I don't fully know but whenever he leaves on important business he comes back a different man. They do things to his mind," Natalie explains. Nova looks apprehensive but nods nonetheless.

  "Do they take his memories? Do they program him like a machine?" The questions are spot on an surprise Natalie. It must show on her face because Nova keeps talking. "When I braid his hair he tells me things. He talks about a blonde boy, a train, a machine, and a cold cage."

   "Then you understand. When he returns let me help him remember. He might lash out and hurt you," Natalie says tersely. "Promise Nova."

   "Okay I promise." 

~~~

   "Morning Natalia, Nova," Wren greets when the two enter the dining room. 

   "Hello Dana, Dolly, Wren, and Rena," Nova chimes with a huge smile. The girls smile back genuinely. Nova has grown on them.

   "Here Nova sit and I will get our breakfast," Natalie offers. Nova nods and sits next to Wren. Nova holds an empty seat next to her for Natalie. Natalie half listens to the chatter while getting breakfast for Nova and herself. 

   "Rena your hair its pink," Nova observes and the older girl chuckles.

  "Well yes it is." Natalie fondly smiles and returns to the table with eggs and bacon. 

   "I see during my mission you made friends Nova," Natalie observes.

   "She did Nova's quite the conversationalist," Dolly agrees. Her grin is back.

   "She's such a cutie," Dana adds and Nova blushes. The girls all being aware of the deal freely show their feelings towards Nova knowing she is safe. The Madams take their deals very seriously.

"You're all too kind," Nova giggles. 

"It's you who is kind sweet Nova," Natalie whispers in her ear. Nova blushes bright red. 

"Is that what your calling me now? Sweet Nova?" Nova murmurs back. 

"It's the truth. You're the sweetest thing in my life," Natalie explains. 

"Oh stop it you too. Don't make this into a Romeo Juliet situation," Rena teases.

      "Oh please I'd never debauch this girl," Natalie retorts. 

      "And I'd never rush into a marriage like that. Though I admit I've heard the story it's quite sweet," Nova admits casually. Her vocabulary has remarkably shifted since they first met. James must be teaching her how to speak like a Red Room girl. The thought slightly disturbs Natalie but she lets it rest. 

     "I agree a timeless love story," Wren pipes up. "Young soulmates really make me glad." If things had gone differently and Wren had gotten her soulmate mark earlier Dunya may have lived. The Madams may remove marks but killing someone soulmate is something they wouldn't do. They'd rather hold a soulmate for blackmail purposes. 

    "Speaking of there is something in curious about. Are any of you eighteen? Do any of you have soulmarks?" Nova questions innocently. Nova has no idea what that question does to the Red Room girls. Silence falls over the group. Wren and Rena don't make a sound. Dana stares blankly. "Have I said something wrong?" 

    "No. Well something we aren't okay discussing," Dana answers. 

    "Why Natalie?" Nova quietly asks. 

     "The Madams burn off soulmarks once they come in. Everything that could be more important than a mission is removed," Natalie whispers. Novas eyes glisten with a million unshed tears. "Do not pity us sweet Nova." 

     "But burning off soulmarks...that's so medieval and cruel," Nova mutters furrowing her eyebrows. Shock and horror are written across her face. 

     "Worse things have happened. But don't worry I won't let them burn you," Natalie promises.  

      "What about you?" 

      Natalie doesn't respond.

     She doesn't know how to. 

      No one has ever asked about her.

~~~ 

     James returns two days later. 

~~~

     "Natalie your escort is back," Madam Grim announces entering the room suddenly. Nova stiffens like she does every time the Madams are around and cowers. Natalie stands up straight and gives a nod. 

    "Thank you Madam Grim." Without another word Nadam Grim leaves closing the door behind her. James who entered with her stays. 

     "James," Nova and Natalie say. Natalie steps forward testing the waters boldly. 

      "I am Asset," James corrects. His gaze is to the floor and he's beaten up. His eyes are sunken, his hair scraggly, and bruises all over. 

      "No you're not. You're James," Natalie counters taking another step forward. 

      "I am not!" James yells and grabs Natalie's throat. He yanks her off the ground and squeezes tight.

      "NATALIE!"


	8. James

   Natalie Alienova Romanova 

~~~

   "J-Jame-s-s," Natalie chokes clawing at his metal hand. It clenches around her neck cutting off oxygen. Black spots start to cloud her vision. She kicks her legs and reaches a hand to claw his face. Natalie and James are mostly equally matched but she was caught off guard. 

    "Who the hell is James!?" he growls and slams her into a wall. Natalie gasps for breath and struggles against his hold. Suddenly his grip loosens. Behind him Nova has her hands in his hair yanking his head back. Her eyes are squinted and she has her mouth screwed into a frown. Her fingers start moving quickly and James freezes. 

     "You are James and you are Natalie's friend, you are my friend, and most of all you are not an asset," Nova states firmly. She's braiding his hair. His metal hand unclenches and Natalie drops to the floor coughing and gasping. James arms fall to his sides and he falls to his knees.  Nova doesn't stop braiding. Slowly James eyes focus and he blinks. 

     "I am James, No wait Bucky," James whispers. "I'm Bucky and James." 

     "Yes James yes," Nova murmurs to him. 

      "Someone used to call me Bucky," James mumbles.

      "The blonde boy with blue eyes and no sense of self preservation?" Natalie asks finally catching her breath. Her throat will definitely bruise but she can't care about that now. 

      "His mom....her name was Sarah," Bucky adds quietly. He's calming down so Nova slowly stops braiding. 

      "Yes. You remember!" Natalie exclaims but ends up whimpering and holding her sore throat.

      "I was in the army." James eyes suddenly roll back and slumps on the ground unconscious. 

~~~

"That was horrifying," Nova mutters with a shudder. Natalie rubs her arms and cups her cheek. Neither girls touch or look at the crumpled form in the corner. A fear has settled over the room.

"I'm so sorry he scared you. He can't help it," Natalie apologizes and smiles fondly. "You were so brave sweet Nova."

"I just figured muscle memory would win over mental memory," Nova replies lightly. "He remembered my braiding." 

"How could he forget. That was probably the first time someone has ever touched him kindly in years," Natalie answers. The question wasn't asked but she heard it anyway. Nova looks slightly disturbed by this and says nothing more.

~~~

James wakes up an hour later. By then Nova bravely covered him with a blanket and put a pillow under his head. 

"Natalie?" he grumbles opening his eyes. 

"Yes James?" 

"I hurt you," James utters and looks up. He reaches a hand out to her neck and she flinches back. He recoils instantaneously. "I nearly killed you." 

"It wasn't you James. It was the Asset. It was who they created. It was not you," Natalie argues and guides his hand to her neck. "You stopped him thats why I only have bruises." 

"I stopped your breathing. I crushed your neck," James counters with a shudder. 

"He stopped my breathing. He crushed my neck. That wasn't you James. That was him." 

"How can two separate people be in the same body?" James questions harshly. He's angry but not at Natalie at himself. 

"Because one is good and the other bad. The good must hide when the bad does unspeakable things and the bad must hide when the good does favors and smiles. In most the sides unite in a perfect balance but in you they can't. They can't unite because they wanted the evil to win," Natalie explains. "But the evil can't win you have too much good so the sides simply take turns I suppose." Her explanation sounds like a story but it's good enough for James. 

"Therefore James is good and Asset bad," Nova concludes. "All it takes to bring James back is to braid your hair."

~~~

     "Natalie there are bruises on your neck," Dana observes. Dana is above her holding her hands above her head. 

    "James had an episode. Also shouldn't we be concentrated on fighting in this moment?" Natalie replies quickly and flips Dana off.

    "I see. Well I'd say we are equally matched," Dana observes and tackles Natalie to the ground. "Truce?" Natalie surges forward and flips then over trapping Dana beneath her. 

    "Truce." Natalie stands up off Dana and helps her up. 

     "Good fight Romanova," Dana remarks. 

     "Yay Natalie!" Nova cheers from her seat against the wall of the training room. The Madams allow Nova to sit in on combat time. "Brilliant job Dana!" 

      "Thanks Nova. Sparring is much more fun when someone is cheering you on," Dana chuckles. It is a rare day when the madams are not watching so Dana and Natalie smile genuinely. 

      "I'm happy to cheer. Gives me something to do," Nova says. 

      "She is sweet you are good to look after her," Dana praises Natalie quietly so Nova doesn't hear. 

       "I'd never let anything harm her. She's my sweet Nova. I believe she's given us all something to hope for."

        "I think by saving her you've unintentionally started something and I'm not sure how it will end." 

~~~ 

     The thought of starting something new in the Red Room is both exciting and terrifying to Natalie.  

~~~ 

    "Natalie my eyes do they scare people?" Nova asks out of the blue. Natalie is brushing her har before bed listlessly.  

     "Some might be scared yes, but I think the why're enchanting," Natalie responds softly. Every action she has with Nova is soft or gentle. It must be. Natalie fears something could break her innocence.

     "Enchanting? What a nice word," Nova muses. 

     "Nice words are the only words that should be used to describe you." 

~~~ 

    Natalie is lost in thought when night comes. Nova surprisingly falls asleep first leaving Natalie in silence. 

     Has she really started some sort of rebellion or something? Or is it just a time to be relaxed and genuine. 

      Red Room girls have never been so happy that's for sure.   
    
    Wren doesn't seem so sad anymore. 

    Dolly actually laughs now. 

    Dana is glowing with warmth. 

    Rena is eating her meals again. 

    And most of all Natalie has her compassion back.


	9. Dye

    Natalie Alienova Romanova 

~~~

    "What was she like?" The question hangs in the air and Wren freezes. 

     "Who?" Wren asks even though it's obvious she knows. Wren came into their room after combat time. Natalie and Wren have a good kinship now. 

      "Dunya. What was she like?" Nova elaborates. Wren looks at the ground and Natalie touches Novas elbow. 

      "I don't think Wren wants to talk about that sweet Nova," Natalie whispers. 

       "No. I'll talk about it," Wren says and shrugs. "What harm can it do?" Nova smiles brightly at her response. "What do you want to know about her?"

      "What did she look like? What kind of personality did she have? How'd you know she was our soulmate?" Nova inquiries while absentmindedly twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers. Her eyes are wide and curious. Natalie can't help but want to give her the world when she sees those eyes. 

     "Well she had this burgundy hair. It was short and smooth. I loved to run my hands through it. Dunya's eye were always full of wonder. They were a piercing green that could easily look intimidating but ok her they just looked innocent.." Wren sighs deeply and wipes an escaped tear out of her eye. 

      "She sounds pretty," Nova says. 

      "She was gorgeous and not just that. Her personality matched her amazing looks. Dunya would not lift a finger against a fly. She valued everybody else's feeling over her own. She was absolutely selfless...to a fault," Wren lets out a huff of laughter. "You know she always refused my help and extra food. She said 'she didn't want me getting in trouble.' Dunya would rather herself die than me." More tears start running down Wrens face and she haphazardly wipes then away. A nostalgic smile spreads across her face  and she continues. "I knew she was my soulmate because she completed me. Her laugh made my heart flip and her smile made the butterflies in my stomach to wild. Dunya's eyes stared into my soul and she wasn't disappointed in what she saw. I knew she was my soulmate because I felt the pull to her. Like my heart was yanking at me to pay attention and take care of this girl." 

    Natalie can't help but let her eyes gaze at Nova. Nova doesn't notice she's too captured by Wrens words. Natalie shifts slightly uncomfortably. Wrens description sounds too familiar. 

     "I loved her," Wren states with a sad grin. "I still do. I'll never stop loving her." 

~~~

     "How many languages do you know Natalie?" Nova asks. It's night therefore time for Nova to ask Natalie simple questions so she can try to ignore the fact she's handcuffed to a bed. 

     "Ten," Natalie replies. The Red Room thoroughly educates their girls. 

    "Wow! That's so cool. I can only speak one. What are some of the languages you can speak?" 

     "Russian is my first language, and English my second. I also know Spanish, Latin, French, Mandarin, and Korean. There's two others from small countries you wouldn't know. The last is American Sign Language," Natalie responds. 

"English is your second language? You speak it so well!" Nova exclaims in shock. 

"On missions there can be no mistakes," Natalie states simply. Red Room girls can't have accents or mispronunciations at risk of blowing their covers. 

"Do you think you could teach me?" Nova asks. "If Russian is your first teach me so I can talk to you easier." 

"It wouldn't be any easier for me. My English is perfect. But if you want I guess I could teach you Russian. James could help as well," Natalie answers simply. 

"Yay!" Natalie can't help but chuckle and smile. Nova's cheer is infectious. 

~~~ 

"Natalie help me dye my hair for me next mission?" Dolly asks at breakfast in the morning. Nova perks up at the mention of hair dye instantly.

     "Sure. What color is it gonna be?" Natalie inquires. The Red Room girls can't risk wigs getting ripped off in long term missions. 

     "The Madams said black this time," Dolly replies.

"Is there ever extra dye?" Nova questions with a playful smirk. 

"Yeah there usually is. Do you want to dye that beautiful blonde hair of yours?" Dolly quips with a raised eyebrow. Natalie frowns at the thought of Nova changing anything about herself in the Red Room. If she genuinely wants to Natalie won't stop her.

      "I think it'd be fun to have a little flare. Maybe just one or two steaks," Nova answers with a shrug. "Or maybe dye the tips." 

       "I think that'd look pretty cool. Just come by the make up bathroom during room time you two." 

~~~

"Alright Dolly all done and it looks like there is enough dye for Nova to do something," Natalie announces pulling off the due covered gloves and tossing them into the trash. Dolly sits up in the seat pulling her hair from the washer. It's now black and wet. 

"Thanks Natalie! What do you think you're gonna do Nova?" Dolly questions excitedly. 

"I just want two kind of hidden streaks," Nova remarks after a second of silence. "Can you do that?"

"Definitely sweet Nova. Whatever you desire," Natalie responds with a soft smile. It's in that moment Natalie realizes that she would give anything for this girl. She'd kill anyone, steal anything, and even forfeit her own life. 

    "Yay!" Nova cheers and claps her hand. With a chuckle Natalie sets to work. 

~~~ 

    Novas hair streaks turn out great and she proudly dons them. 

~~~ 

     "Natalie I have a secret," Nova mutters once she's sure the Madams and escorts are out of the halls. 

     "Hmm?" 

      "I wanted to dye my hair so that I could be in control again. Getting kidnapped and trapped here took all my control. I just wanted to control something," Nova confesses quickly. "I need to be back in control of my own life." 

      "I understand sweet Nova. I felt the same after I came here," Natalie utters and smiles at Nova. It's dark so she can't see it but it's the thought that counts. 

      "I wish I had just held my dads hand on that train." 

      Natalie doesn't bother saying it probably wouldn't change anything.


	10. Drawings

Natalie Alienova Romanova 

~~~ 

It wasn't long before Natalie was assigned another mission. 

~~~ 

"Tomorrow you are leaving for France where you will set this hospital aflame," Madam Know states and slides a picture across the table. Natalie stiffens slightly as she examines it. It's a hospital for military and military families. 

"Anything you'd like to say?" Madam Grim asks, she noticed Natalie stiffen. 

"Of course not Madams. It will be done," Natalie responds. "Is that all?" 

     "No you are dismissed," Madam Grim says and Natalie gets up quickly leaving the room. 

~~~ 

     Natalie doesn't tell Nova about her mission. She knows Nova will make her promise to make it fair and also knows there is no way to make burning a hospital fair. 

~~~

     "You are tense Natalie why?" James inquiries as they walk back to her room. It's after combat time. Nova didn't come to watch today she stayed and napped in the room. 

     "I have to burn a hospital," Natalie replies, knowing there's no point in lying. 

     "I see. And I suppose you aren't telling Nova," James concludes with a straight face. 

      "She'll make me promise to make whatever I do fair and there is nothing fair about burning a hospital full of sick people to the ground," Natalie snaps suddenly hostile. She's angry and sad. If Nova knew she'd be disappointed in Natalie.

"Easy Natalie," James soothes and puts a firm hand on her shoulder. Natalie doesn't shy away but instead nods. She understands James shock. Natalie has never showed any emotion before Nova came. Her hard exterior has cracked wide open leaving her exposed and raw. 

"I am changed James and I cannot go back." 

~~~

    "Natalie where'd you go?" Nova asks as soon as Natalie returns to their room. 

"The Madams wanted to speak with me sweet Nova," Natalie answers and kisses the younger girls head. 

"I see. Anyway look what I made!" Nova exclaims and holds up a drawing. Wren got her paper and pencils on her last mission. The girls are allowed to bring back small souvenirs from missions. 

"Oh it's so pretty Nova," Natalie praises and takes the drawing to look closer. It's a drawing of a leg with writing on it. The name "Natalie Alienova Romanova" is scrawled on it. "Nova what's this?" 

"It's my leg with your name on it. I don't know why I drew it though. I just closed my eyes and let the pencil do the work," Nova answers naively. "I also drew my arm and my neck with other names I don't recognize." Nova hands the other drawing to Natalie. 

Natalie doesn't recognize the other two names but she has a feeling she'll no doubt run into those people sometime in her life. 

~~~

"Before I got my name I remember drawing things like that," James says out of nowhere. Natalie has him pinned to the mats beneath her.

"So she's drawing her future soulmarks!" Natalie exclaims and James takes her distraction to flip her off.

"Yes. But I could be wrong," James replies and blocks a punch from Natalie.

"I have a feeling you're not," Natalie mutters and grabs James fist using it to flip him. 

"If I'm not wrong congratulations you're in a quartet," James remarks sardonically. I give him a dry chuckle and help him up. 

"I'll be overjoyed if I just get to be with one of them."

~~~

"Natalie why did my drawings scare you?" Nova asks naively. Natalie looks over at her wide red eyes. On anyone else they'd look scary but on Nova they look innocent and sweet. 

     "They didn't scare me sweet Nova. Just surprised me, that's all," Matalie answers softly. It's night so they must be quiet. 

      "Why did they surprise you?" Natalie should lie. She should lie so Novas hopes don't get up...but she can't. She could never lie to that sweet girl. 

     "Nova those drawing could be a prediction of the future. James told me he drew his soulmarks before he got it so it's possible you drew you future ones too," Natalie explains hesitantly. Novas eyes go wide and her mouth falls open. She jerks against the cuff and gasps loudly in shock. 

    "You mean three soulmates!?"

     "Careful of your noise sweet Nova, but yes a quartet." 

     "Oh my god!" Natalie gives a stern look and Nova smiles sheepishly before lowering her voice to an excited whisper. "Sorry. But can you believe it Natalie?! We're soulmates! And we have two other soulmates out there waiting for us!"

    "If it's true I don't think I could ever believe it," Natalie replies honestly. She doesn't think she could see anyone person loving her much less three! 

    "But it'd be so great! What do you think they're like?" 

    "Most definitely deserving of you sweet Nova. I'm sure they are great people," Natalie assures. Natalie hasn't seen this much joy in anyone since before she was in the Red Room. 

     "Maybe they're super secret spies! Or superheroes! Or even royalty!!" Nova squeals quietly. "I bet they'll sweep us off our feet and take us away to a gold castle!" Natalie chuckles at her excitement and shakes her head. It's naive but sweet and hopeful too. 

     "I can't guarantee a castle but I can guarantee they'll sweep you off your feet." Who wouldn't sweep this girl away? Every time Natalie sees her she wants to take her away and shower her in gifts. 

     "I hope they're nice, loving, generous, and thoughtful. What if they have pets? I hope they have lets. If not we can get two cats and a dog. Where do you think they live? Maybe England, or America? What do you bet they look like?"

     "I don't know sweet Nova. We'll have to wait and see," Natalie giggles. Nova lets out a few squeaks and kicks her feet under her covers in joy. 

     "I can't wait! Natalie I'm so glad we're soulmates! That's one down and two to go! Maybe you'll meet them on one of your trips! That'd be so cool!" Natalie's smile drops. She hopes to god she doesn't see them on a mission. She wants to be done with the Red Room when they meet. 

     "Maybe..."

~~~

Hey guys if you have any suggestions on what their soulmates should be I'm all ears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has suggestions for who their soulmates should be I am all ears!


	11. Stars

      Natalie Alienova Romanova

~~~ 

"Wren I will be leaving for a mission tomorrow morning so I must ask you to keep an eye out for Nova. Keep her close and if you can't make sure she stays with James," Natalie states in a low stern voice. It's breakfast and Nova is sitting right next to her so she's trying to keep quiet. Natalie still has not told Nova about her new mission. She can't bring herself to. 

"I know the drill Natalie. It's gonna be okay trust me," Wren whispers with a bright smile. Ever since Nova has come back and she's spoken her truth about Dunya things have been lighter.

     "Wait you're going on a mission?" Nova asks after overhearing them. Natalie purses her lips and nods.

     "Sorry I did not tell you earlier sweet Nova. I just didn't want you to worry," Natalie apologizes. Half of it is a lie. 

      "It's okay. Just make it fair please," Nova murmurs and flashes those big puppy eyes. That is exactly what Natalie was afraid of hearing. 

"And what if I can't?" Natalie asks after clearing her throat nervously. 

"Don't be silly there always a way to make it a fair fight," Nova giggles. 

"But this isn't a fight" Natalie so badly wants to say but holds it back. Maybe it'd be best to keep the details of her mission from Nova.

~~~

"James do you think you'll come across your soulmate again?" Nova asks innocently. Natalie goes rigid at her question. James soulmate is a touchy subject for him.

"No I don't think so. He's dead. I don't know how I know but I do. He's gone," James answers plainly. "He had blue 'fight me' eyes." 

There are three things James remember about is soulmate they are; his blue eyes, his blonde hair, and his horrible stubbornness. Occasionally more bits and pieces come back like the nickname "punk" and one time James even mentioned the army. Natalie pays close attention to what he says and catalogues each new fact she hears in her mind. 

"Do you know his name?" Nova inquires and tilts her head innocently. 

"I did at one time. Now all I can remember is punk. Punk, I think I called him that," James replies with a shrug. Natalie is surprised at how well he answers Novas questions. 

"What a funny nickname," Nova murmurs and goes back to drawing. Natalie gives James an inquisitive look and he just nods. 

"I'll be leaving tomorrow Nova. While in our sometimes I can get little trinkets and things. Is there anything you want? Maybe something to do while I'm training and you're here?" Natalie questions redirecting the conversation. The Madams allow the girls to get small souvenirs from their missions on occasion. 

"Not really. I'm happy with the books the Madams provide and drawing. Maybe you could get some coloring pencils. I'd like that. Then I could color all my pictures," Nova responds with a smile. "Don't go out of your way though." 

Novas selflessness and genuine personality are something Natalie hasn't seen in a long time and something she's very grateful for. 

~~~

     "James would you like to be called Bucky?" Natalie asks as the pair walks back to the room after combat. 

      "I don't know. He was the only one that ever called me that," James answers with furrowed eyebrows. Bucky was a pet name. Natalie nods and saves the information. It's easier to bring James back after his trips when Natalie has more facts to tell him. 

~~~

     When they enter the room they find Nova napping on her bed and he'd drawings all over the floor. James bends down and picks on up to show to Natalie. 

     It's a sketch of a man standing alone on a train platform. He looks confused and helpless. His hair is blonde and his eyes are green. 

      "This is her dad," Natalie whispers examining the likeness between him and Nova. 

      "So she was taken at a train station," James concludes. 

      "Then maybe he's still alive if it was a slip away grab," Natalie murmurs. Sometimes for the sake of staying under the radar the Madams just take kids from crowded places while the parents backs are turned. In Natalie's case they bursts into her Josie and slaughtered her parents before taking her. 

     "On your next mission you should do some research. I'm sure an American tourist getting kidnapped in Russia made a big splash in the news," James says. "It may give her some closure." 

     "Or destroy her even more to know her dad is desperately searching for her and she's stuck here," Natalie points out. "But I will look." Natalie folds the picture and pockets it.

     "The rest of these drawings just look like future soulmate marks and maybe some fantasies of what your soulmates will be like," James observes and gathers the rest of the sketches off the floor. He hands the one labeled Maria to Natalie. 

     "So Nova thinks she's is a princess," Natalie chuckles and fondly looks at Nova. "Sweet Nova and her positively lovely dreams."

      "There's others and they are all of her," James comments and hands them to Natalie.

      "I wonder why she doesn't draw him."

      "Maybe she just can't picture him."

       "Or maybe he doesn't exist yet."

~~~ 

      "Natalie I want to see the stars again," Nova remarks in a gentle voice. Night has fallen, once again leaving the girls to talk in the dark. 

     Natalie doesn't answer and instead takes her secret bobby pin and unlocks her cuff. Swiftly she gets out of bed and unlocks Nova too. 

     "What are you doing?" Nova asks and sits up in her bed.

      "Taking you to see the stars," Natalie replies and takes Novas hand. "Follow me as quietly as you can." Nova nods rapidly and steps out of bed. 

      Quietly the girls tiptoe out of their room and down the hall. Natalie knows the way to the outdoor training area very well. They approach the door slowly and Natalie very carefully picks the lock.  

      "Come on," Natalie whispers and tugs Nova out of the doors and into the night. 

      "Stars," Nova gasps looking up at the twinkling sky with bright eyes. "I haven't seen stars in so long."

      "Me neither I almost forgot about pretty they are," Natalie utters in awe. 

     Together the girls stand clutching each others hands and looking at the stars.


	12. Fire

Natalie Alienova Romanova 

~~~

Natalie slips away the next morning without waking Nova. A car is waiting outside for her. She gets in with her one bag and buckles up. There's a black screen block of her view of the driver as per usual.

All the aspects of her disguise and a folder with her alias are in the back of the car.

Natalie wastes no time and gets to reading. 

She is a new nurse at the hospital just hired from med school. She is a single mother since the death of her soulmate. Her personality is kind and aloof. Her name is Carry Smith and she's blonde. 

While assuming her new persona Natalie puts on the blonde wig, outfit, and make up provided.

      Her stomach clenches uncomfortably the whole ride but she remains stoic. She will not fail. 

~~~

      "Hi I'm Carry the new nurse!" Carry greets with a huge smile. Her eyes twinkle and her hand is outstretched invitingly. 

       "Welcome Carry. Mercy hospital is glad to have you on board," the head nurse, her name tag says Melissa, greets with a smile. She seems in a rush. "Normally I'd give you a rundown of the place but right now we are so busy so you'll have to learn on the fly."

"That's fine I learn best under pressure," Carry jokes.

"I like you already. Your first task will be to make sure all the kids in the children's ward have their lunch," Melissa orders nicely before running off to take care of an older woman. Carry gives an energetic nod and bounces off to the children's ward. 

~~~

Carry carefully examines all the kids placed orders and her cart of food to make sure it matches up. 

Wistfully she delivers each kid their meal and all the while pin points security cameras.

"Hello Oliver I have your peanut butter and jelly sandwich, apple juice, and a slice of marble cake," Carry sing songs and enter the little boys room. Oliver sits up instantly and smiles widely. 

"This is my favorite part of the day!" the little bald boy cheers. He has bright green eyes that state straight into Natalie's. 

"Lunch is my favorite part too," Carry says happily and places the tray on his bedside table. "Today for lunch I'm having peanut butter too you know?"

"Really? That's so cool,"Oliver exclaims and grabs his sandwich. "You're new here I haven't seen you in this ward before." 

"Yes I'm a new nurse to the hospital actually. My name is Carry," Carry elaborates and shakes the little boys hand. 

"I'm Oliver." 

"It's nice to meet you Oliver. Is there anything more rose you need before I go?" Carry asks with care.

          "Could you sharpen my colored pencils for me? I can't seem to figure this hand held sharpened out," Oliver says and holds up a small plastic sharpener and a handful of pencils. Carry grins and nods before taking the sharpener and carefully sharpening each and every one of his pencils. 

            "These are very nice pencils Oliver. Can I see your drawings?" 

            "Sure! Mom and Dad say I've been drawing my soulmark and soulmate see?" Oliver holds up a pile of drawings. A few are of his arm with the name Jake Lewis scrawled on it. Others are pictures of a smirking mechanic. 

          "If you are he's a lucky guy Oliver. My soulmate draws pictures of us and our soulmates too," Natalie murmurs. Carry slips away and it's just Natalie again. It's just Natalie the fifteen year old girl who looks too old and is much to cynical for her age

       "Soulmates? How many do you have?" Olivier questions with a childlike wonderment. 

        "Three. I've only met one so far but she is already my sun," Natalie answers wistfully. She forgets her mission and decides to just enjoy speaking with Oliver. 

        "She sounds nice and she likes to draw? What does she draw with?" 

         "Colored pencils like you. In fact after work I'm going to get her more pencils and paper," Natalie replies. "She likes the color red best." 

       "Well I have some extra pencils. I've been getting all kinds of gifts. Here give these to her," Oliver suggests and pulls an unopened package of color pencils from bag next to his bed. "Oh an this notebook." Oliver gives Natalie the pencil package and pulls a notebook from the bag as well.

        "Oliver thanks you. She'll love these. If I can I'll have her draw you a pictures in fact," Natalie gushes and clutches the gifts close. She's never experienced this kind of generosity before. It's feels nice.

       She can't let this boy die. She can't let him burn. 

       "I'd love a picture. I could hang it on my wall. It'd really brighten this room. I've been trying to decorate to make it more homey since I have to stay for awhile." 

      "Tomorrow I'll bring in some things to help decorate. But now you need to eat and rest Oliver. I'll come check on you later alright?" 

       "Alright Carry." 

~~~

      Natalie stops in the nearest bathroom and pukes. 

     She has to burn a hospital full of sick and vulnerable people. How can she do this? 

~~~ 

      It takes five minutes to pull herself together and another five to clean herself up. 

      Carry Smith leaves the bathroom glowing with love and wearing a nurturers smile. 

~~~ 

     Night falls and Natalie puts her plan into action. 

      Swiftly she knocks out the security guards outside the security office and locks the door behind her. 

     To set the fire she needs to first cut the cameras so they won't have footage of Carry Smith setting the fire or even coming into the hospital. 

      Natalie sits at the computer and easily erases the days footage and shuts down all the cameras around the hospital before smashing the computer with one of the guards nightsticks. 

       All the while she has to keep reminding herself that this is for Nova. 

~~~

      Natalie's heels click on the tile floors as she makes her way to the janitors closet. A lighter is in her left pocket and a leaking jug of lighter fluid in her right hand. She walked around most of the hospital except completely left the children's ward untouched and the children's escape route open. 

       The hospital will burn but Oliver will have a chance to escape. 

        Approaching the janitors office she sees a fire alarm right outside the door. That's how she can make it fair! She can pull it before she sets the fire!

        With a slight smile Natalie shuffles in the closet pulling down all the chemicals and making the perfect explosion.   
         
       Natalie pulls the alarm and forces herself to wait five minutes before lighting the lighter and dropping it into the closet. 

      Then she runs out of the hospital holding the colored pencils and notebook.


	13. Punishment

       Natalie Alienova Romanova 

~~~

       Natalie approaches the Madams office with a newspaper in hand. She gave the pencils and paper to James to hold while to spoke to the Madams. As she gets closer she notices a noise coming from the room. 

      It sounds like screaming. 

      "HELP NATALIE HELP!" Nova calls. Natalie immediately runs into the office and looks around for Nova. Nova isn't here. The screaming is coming from a tv playing in the corner. 

        Natalie slowly walks towards the tv and watches in horror. She lets out a loud cry of anguish when she sees Nova being tortured on the scream. 

       "Nova?" Natalie whispers and shakily touches the screen. Nova is screeching as they burn her arms with a heated bar. "What have they done to you?" 

        "Natalie!!" Nova cries when they take the bar off and then cut her other arm with a knife. 

       "Oh my god what have they done to you?" Natalie mutters. 

       "What was rightly deserved. Five burns on her right arm for the five minutes you waisted after pulling the fire alarm. Forty cuts on her left arm for the thirty survivors. You failed so she payed," Madam Grim states coldly making Natalie whips round to face her. 

       "Give us the paper Natalie and go," Madam Knox orders. Natalie throws the newspaper in the table and storms out of the office blindly. Nova is hurt. 

Nova is hurt because Natalie screwed up! 

Natalie stricken with worry dashes back to her room and bursts in. Nova is one her bed completely asleep or knocked out. The cut ones her arm are fresh and still bleeding slightly. The burns are red and inflamed. 

"Nova, Nova, oh no my sweet Nova," Natalie gasps and kneels by the bed carefully examining the wounds. "I'm so sorry my sweet. I'm so sorry." 

Sobs come spilling out of Natalie and she heirs her head in the covers of Novas bed. This is her fault. It's all her fault. 

"I'm so sorry my soul. I'm so sorry." 

~~~

       "How did you fail?" James inquires. Natalie is sitting next to Nova and watching her sleep.  

        "I didn't pour accelerant in the children's ward and I pulled the fire alarm five minutes before setting the fire," Natalie responds. "I couldn't bring myself to burn it down so heartlessly."

       "I understand and I'm sure she will too," James utters and nods. He places the paper and coloring pencils on their shared bedside table and pats Natalie's shoulder. 

       "I don't know how to feel. I'm glad thirty people survived but I'm sad she was punished. If it was me who's be getting punished I wouldn't feel so guilty."

      "Natalie this is how our life goes. Our decisions aren't our own. What you did was the best choice you had. You did the right thing," James assures. 

      "I want to believe that but how can I when her perfect skin is marred? I failed her James."

~~~

      "Do you need to cuff her?" Natalie questions the Madams when they enter their room that night. "She can't go anywhere and she isn't dangerous." Madam Grim pauses before forcing Novas arm into the cuff and locking it. Natalie flinches at the show of brutality and says no more. 

      She just can't stop making things worse can she?

~~~

      "H-how'd you fail? They said you failed when they did it, how did you?" Novas voice whispers in the night. Natalie shoots up in her bed painfully yanking her arm on the cuff.

        "You're awake! Nova I'm so sorry. My sweet Nova I'm so sorry," Natalie rambles while hurriedly unlocking her cuff with a bobbi pin and leaping to Novas side. "Oh I'm so glad you're awake!" 

        "How did you fail?" Nova repeats her eyes staring blankly at Natalie with no emotion. Natalie heart clenches painfully and she puts her head down on the bed. 

         "I was supposed to burn down the whole hospital but I didn't touch the children's ward and I pulled the fire alarm five minutes before setting the fire. Five burns for the five minutes and thirty slashes for the thirty survivors," Natalie explains quietly. Nova needs the truth, she couldn't bear to lie to her. 

       "You made it fair." Novas eyes stare at Natalie with a glimmer of pride. "In that case I'm glad to be punished." 

      Natalie gazes at this little girl utterly shocked at her ability to understand and comprehend this. 

       "My sweet Nova you are too kind for this cruel world." Nova smiles a smile that makes her eyes twinkle. her dimples pop, and melts Natalie's heart. "How do you stay to empathetic and kind when this world has beaten you?"

       "If flowers grow back when they're stepped on, so can I," is Novas prettily worded response. Natalie lets out a small laugh and cups Novas cheeks.

       "You are the prettiest flower I've ever seen."

~~~

       The ba gig comes at their door the next morning after breakfast. Natalie cautiously opens it up to find a flustered red eyed Wren. 

      "Wren?"

      "I'm so sorry. I said I'd look out for her but they came and took her! I heard her screams but I was too scared to do anything! I let them cut her! I let them burn her! Natalie I just didn't know what to do! I know I said I'd protect her but I just-"

      "Wren!" Natalie shouts cutting her off. Wren shuts her moth and wipes the messy tears from her cheeks. "It's okay. You couldn't have stood up to the Madams without being killed. When I said watch out for her I meant make sure she gets food and doesn't get sick. I couldn't expect you to protect her from the Madams, that's my job." Wren looks at Natalie with her mouth hanging open. 

       "Wren this isn't your fault nor Natalie's," Nova chimes in. Wren instantly shoves past Natalie and looks Nova over. 

      "You're okay? You're okay!" 

       "Aside from some cuts and burns just fine," Nova reassures and grind at Wren. Wren lets out a squeak and embraces Nova gingerly. "Anyway wanna see my new drawings?! Natalie got me some colored pencils and papers!" 

        Natalie shakes her ahead and chuckles at Nova. What a unique ability she has to be so happy in this place.


	14. Long Term

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long I'm sorry! I update more frequently on my wattpad alliekatt314

Natalia Alienova Romanova 

~~~

"Repeat after me Nova, Здравствуйте," Natalia says and looms at Nova who starts to open her mouth.

"Здравствуйте," Nova repeats and smiles.

"Good job my sweet. Now tell me what does that mean?"

"Hello in Russian," Nova chirps and beams. Natalia has been teaching her Russian in their free time. A knock at the door makes Natalia groan. "Come in." 

"Natalia the Madams wish to see you," James announces after stepping into the room. Nova shudders and rubs her arms on instinct. It's been a month since she was tortured so she is mostly healed but the scars remain. 

"Nova you just stay right here, I'll be right back," Natalia says and kisses Novas forehead fondly. With a small frown upon her face she follows James out the door. 

~~~

"You have a new mission Natalia," Madam Grin states and Natalia scowls.

"I just returned from a mission Madams," Natalie objects politely.

"And you have another end of story," Madam Knox snaps and Natalie silences herself.

"You will be gathering intel on Count Drakov," Madam Grim informs and slides his profile across the table. Natalia takes it and starts skimming through. Natalia's hearts starts to sink, intel missions are long term. 

"This is a long term mission so you'll be dying you hair and wearing contacts to change your eye color. You'll go in as his daughters nanny and stay for as long as we wish," Madam Knox orders and places brown hair dye and several pairs of brown contacts on the table. Natalie resists sighing and or screaming at the Madams and instead takes the hair dye and contacts.

"Is that all?" Natalia asks in a perfect, smooth, and polite voice. The Madams purse their lips and shakes their heads. 

"You may go," Madam Grim says and Natalie leaves promptly.

~~~ 

Once out of earshot Natalia crumples against the wall as covers her mouth to muffle a sob. She has to leave Nova. 

~~~ 

"Natalia! Look I drew James and his Punk," Nova exclaims when Natalie returns. Nova is holding up a picture of James and his soulmate holding hands. James soulmate is very short, scrawny, has blonde mussed hair, and the brightest blue eyes. James seems to be about a foot taller than him. 

"It's a very good drawing Nova," Natalia complements and kisses the smaller girl on the forehead. She won't tell her soulmate, not now. 

"I was braiding James hair again when he started talking about him. I kept all the descriptions in my head and drew him," Nova explains excitedly. She's jumping on the balls of her feet. 

"It's a very good picture you must have a perfect memory sweet Nova," Natalia murmurs. Behind her James is slumped against her bed dozing. It's odd that he has fallen asleep so easily. He must trust Nova.

"James fell asleep when I was braiding," Nova whispers when she sees Natalie looking. 

"You must be very soothing to him for that to happen. James has never fallen asleep around me," Natalia remarks and leads Nova to sit on her bed. Natalia keeps one eye on James and stands alert. There is a chance he could wake up in a rage. 

"It's cause you don't know how to braid," Nova teases with a giggle and playfully pokes Natalia in the side. Natalia laughs and retaliated by tackling the younger girl and tickling her frantically. 

In the midst of the tickles and giggles Natalia forgets all her troubles and focuses solely on her sweet Nova. 

~~~ 

James wakes up abruptly to their loud laughter minutes later. 

"Shuddup punk," he grumbles making Nova and Natalia go silent. "S-Nova? Natalia?" James looks shocked to see Nova and Natalia across from him instead of this "punk." 

"Sorry James he isn't here," Nova says tentatively. Natalia cautiously steps out from the bed and holds her hand out to him. James takes it and let's her pull him up. 

"You fell asleep when Nova was braiding your hair," Natalia informs. All their actions are quiet and slow. James could snap at any moment.

"I thought I was back home, I thought he was having one of his coughing fits again," James utters with wide far away eyes. His eyes are clouded with a thousand unshed tears and seeing his little blonde boy. "I thought I was with him again. I wish I was with him." 

"James," Nova cries and launches herself into his arms. "I'm so sorry!" James doesn't return her embrace for a moment but then gives in and hugs her wholeheartedly. Nova cries into his shirt and clutches him. "I'm so sorry." 

"S'not your fault," he mutters as tears of his own start to slip down his cheeks. Nova relents her grip on James and pulls Natalia in so that they're all embracing each other. 

Natalia isn't sure when she starts crying too or when they all collapse to the floor sobbing together. All she's sure of is that she can't let Nova go. 

~~~

"Rena I need your help to dye my hair," Natalia mumbles at breakfast the next morning. 

"Sure Natalia! What color?" Rena asks with a grin. She somehow manages to stay positive despite it all. 

"Brown," Natalia sighs. Nova is obliviously munching on cereal and listening to Dolly as she regales her with stories of all the bad guys she's caught. The stories are of course revised for younger ears. 

"A long term mission then," Rena concludes sadly. "I'm so sorry you have to part from her. But do know we keep our eyes on her." 

"I appreciate that I do I just hate leaving. This mission is so far declared indefinite by the Madams," Natalia responds somberly. She hasn't told Nova yet. 

"Oh Nat I'm so sorry. Have you thought about sneaking a cellphone to Nova? I have one hidden and so does Dana. We could lend you each one." This makes Natalia perk up and glance at Dana who's sitting at the head of the table. "The phones are programmed to only call each other." 

Dana and Rena have a complicated relationship. They love each other but being in the Red Room makes it really hard to love. So they just be what they can.

"If we could that would be amazing! But I don't want to cut off contact for the two of you." Dana waves her hand and huffs.

"Please my klepto over there will get two new ones on her next mission," Rena jokes and Natalie smiles widely. 

"Thank you so much Rena. You'll never know how thankful I am for this!" Natalia hugs her friend tightly who's just chuckling. 

"Just do me one favor, look up Rena Callaway if you can get to a computer. I kinda wanna know if my family still misses me."


	15. Phone

        Natalia Alienova Romanova

~~~

        "Natalia why can't I see him?" Nova asks. Every night Nova asks Natalia new questions before they sleep.

        "Maybe he hasn't been born yet or maybe he's just further away from us then Maria is," Natalia replies are fully leaving out the possibility he is dead.

"When I draw him I see only shadows," Nova murmurs. Natalia closes her eyes and tries to picture him. Nothing.

"Don't worry you'll see him eventually," Natalia assures. 

"I hope so."

~~~ 

"So you're dying your hair? Why?" Nova inquires. Natalia is holding her hand and guiding her through the halls as James follows dutifully behind. Nova isn't stupid, Natalia can't cover this up. 

"I have a mission." 

"I figured that, how long are you going to be gone?" Nova asks. She looks crestfallen, like she knows what's coming.

"I don't know," Natalia admits. She avoids Nova's gaze guiltily. Nova lets out a shuddering breath and squeezes Nova's hand.

"That's okay, we'll be okay," Nova says quietly. "I'll be okay." She looks so brave and confident, it warms Natalia's heart. 

"Yeah we will."

~~~

       Nova watches with a smile. It amazes Natalia how Nova can smile in the worst of times. Rena is professionally rubbing dye into Natalia's hair while she sits frightfully still. Dana is watching Rena and fiddling with the two cellphone in her hands. 

"These phones will only call each other," Dana informs. "No one knows we have them so I don't think you're at a danger of being tracked or listened in on." 

"Perfect," Natalia says. 

"So I can call you then? When I miss you," Nova remarks happily.

"Let me call you sweet one. Don't call me it could be dangerous," Natalie advises and Nova nods in understanding. Nova is mature beyond her years. The Red Room does that. 

"So how old are you guys?" Nova inquires curiously.

           "I'm 17," Rena replies. She says it softly with sad eyes. Rena is one year away from having her soulmarks burned off. 

          "19," Dana states somberly. She's hardened and almost completely shut down emotionally. Rena is the only thing keeping her sane. Dana is one year past having her marks burned.  

         "I'm twelve now," Nova answers with a grin. Natalia gasps and sits straight up nearly ruining Rena's awesome dye job. 

         "Twelve? But you were eleven? When was your birthday? Why didn't you tell me?" Natalia splutters. She knows how important birthdays are to younger girls. Nova shakes her head and just gives a reassuring smile. 

          "It was a month ago. I didn't say anything because it seems so unimportant now." Her words make Natalia's heart break. 

         "I would have done something," Natalia says. 

         "You are always doing something. You keep me safe, you get me colored pencils, you get me paper, you love me and that's all I need." 

         Nova gives Natalia a genuine smile and kisses her cheek. The gesture makes butterflies flutter in her stomach. 

          Natalia has never met someone so selfless before in her life. 

         "It's okay." 

~~~ 

         Nova hums as she runs her hands through Natalia's new brown hair. Natalia misses her red hair so much. 

"How was the world when you went out a month ago?" Nova asks. Natalia sighs as she remembers what she found about Nova. 

"It was still good. Still spinning." 

"So it spins on without us? We stay here almost in a stasis and the rest of the world goes by not noticing the girls it's left behind." 

"That's how it goes Nova. One day we'll escape this stasis and rejoin the world. One day you'll be able to see the sky everyday and the stars every night," Natalia promises and turns to face her Nova. Her red eyes look so innocent and so despairing. "I'll show you the world in all its grandeur." 

"I can not wait. For now though I'm happy with our little world right here. It's not perfect but it's ours." 

~~~

        With a heavy heart Natalia wakens the next morning and starts her day knowing that she has to leave the next. 

~~~

       "I'm gonna miss you Natalia. I'll miss you so much," Nova whimpers during lunch. It seems to have just dawned on her that Natalia is leaving for a long time. 

          "I'll miss you too but worry not I will call," Natalia murmurs and kisses the girls head. The whole table of girls falls quiet and they stare. It is a rare afternoon, the escorts and madams did not come to lunch. 

         "Yeah Nova and you have us," Wren chimes in. "We will keep you so much company that before you know it Natalia will be back." 

        "Gosh I hope so," Nova chuckles as leans into Natalia. 

       It isn't spoken about for the rest of lunch.

~~~

       As soon as the madams left the room Natalia undid her cuff and slipped under the covers with Nova. Nova smiled at her when Natalia unlocked her own handcuff and wrapped her arms around the older girl. 

      "I don't want you to go," Nova confesses with teary eyes. 

      "And I don't want to go," Natalia utters and blinks back her own tears. 

       They both let silent tears fall and cling to each other till Nova falls asleep.  Natalia carefully gets up, tucks her soulmate in, and gingerly puts her hand back in the cuff. Natalia lets out a small sob and ever so cautiously cups the face of her soulmate as if she's porcelain. 

       "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey," her breath hitches as she sings but she continues. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine from me." 

~~~ 

       James wakes her up early the next morning. It's time to go. 

       "I am weak James," Natalia says shakily as she stares at her sleeping soulmate. "I am a different person." 

       "The person you've become with her is worth being."


	16. Count's House

Natalia Alienova Romanova 

~~~ 

Natalia melts away as soon as the car parks outside the counts home, now it's just Natasha. Natasha Alice Roma, a youthful experienced nanny. 

Natasha steps from the car and walks to the front door with her suitcase dragging behind her. 

Daintily she knocks on the door and puts on a smile. Seconds later it opens to reveal a maid. 

"You must be the new nanny, I'm Annie the housekeeper," the dark haired woman greets. She doesn't smile or shake her hand. She just stares firmly and sternly. Behind her a small girl cowers. 

"Yes I am, I'm Natasha, it's nice to meet you," Natasha replies keeping her cool. The maid lets her enter and she kneels down to the height of the cowering girl. "Who might you be?" 

"I'm Dawn," the girl murmurs and shyly smiles. She has bright green eyes and a smile that reminds Natalia of Nova. 

"It's so nice to meet you Dawn, I'm Natasha. We're gonna be great friends," Natasha says with a wide and inviting grin. The girl giggles and takes Natasha's hand. 

"I'll show you my room! Your room is right next to it!" the girl squeals and practically drags her up the stairs. 

Dawns sudden trust in Natalia makes Natalia dread about this mission. How can she possibly stand to deceive this girl? 

~~~ 

"So how old are you Natasha? Do you know how to braid? Can you sing? Do you know any good stories? How patient are you? Are-"

"Woah there little girl slow down. One question at a time," Natasha chuckles and ruffles the girls hair. Her hair is jet black and straight as a pole. Natasha is sure that Dawn will frequently have her style it. 

Natasha is unpacking her suitcase while Dawn looks on from her bed. 

"Okay how hold are you?"

"21," Natasha lies. With her looks Natalia can easily pass as over twenty. The Red Room girls never last to be over 19 and if they do they turn into Madams. 

"Do you know how to braid?"

"I wouldn't have gotten this job if I didn't sweetie," Natasha answers with a grin. Dawn giggles and claps her hands. 

"Can you sing? It's very important that you can. I can't sleep without a lullaby." The little girl puts on a very serious face making Natasha crack a half smile. 

"I've been told I have the voice of an angel."

"I'll be the judge of that. How many stories do you know? More importantly how good of a storyteller are you?" This girl is very serious about her business. 

"I admit I may not be the best storyteller but I do have the best stories to tell," Natasha replies as she finishes up unpacking. In her mind she is already twisting mission stories into kid friendly tales.

            "Very well you'll do," Dawn decides with a straight face. Two seconds later she bursts into giggles.

            Her smile makes Natalia miss Nova. Everything makes me her Nova. She just misses her sweet soulmate. 

~~~ 

           "And so I defeated the evil monster with just one swipe of my electric sword!" Natasha exclaims with a large hand gesture. Dawn claps her hands and laughs. 

          "You are good at storytelling," Dawn says with a yawn.

           "You'll hear many more stories from me Dawn. For now though you need to sleep," Natasha murmurs and tucks the girl in. Dawn nods and her eyes droop. Natasha carefully extricates herself from the girls bed and leaves quietly. 

        After her door is shut behind her Natasha's smile melts away and is replaced by Natalia's stony face.

         Natalia needs to figure out who this count is and get Intel. She still has not met him or the countess just maids and housekeepers. 

           With quiet steps Natalia slinks out from her room and through the house. 

             It's spotless and decorated entirely modern. There are no family photos or photos of any kind. 

              Natalia raises an eyebrow at the lack of pictures and silently creeps down the stairs. 

              The first room she comes upon is a living room with a couch, an armchair, and a fireplace without much of anything else. The walls are completely bare and there is absolutely no accent items. 

            Natalia scans for any cameras or recording devices and upon finding none sticks a recording bug in the fireplace. 

            Moving on Natalia comes upon an empty kitchen. There is nothing of interest to Natalia there so she keeps moving. 

             Next she finds a study. Natalia grins at the find and slinks in. A quick scan reveals there is one recording device. Natasha instantly comes out and she pretends to be a lost nanny wandering about confused. 

             "I swear the housekeeper said there was a bathroom here," Natasha mumbles to herself and pretends to be stumped. "Silly me!" Natasha quickly takes her leave but not before "accidentally" bumping into the deadly and sneakily placing a bug on it. 

Playing dumb always fools powerful men. 

~~~ 

She explores the rest of the house before retiring to her room and pulling out her secure laptop. Natalia easily sets up a secure server that can't be detected by whatever security the count has in place. Quickly Natalia logs the days findings and closes the laptop. 

Natalia gets up after logging and pulls her sheets off. With a switch blade from her waistband she cuts a square into the mattress and stuffs the laptop inside. After she sews the mattress square back and fixes her sheets. 

All her Red Room lessons make her work second nature. 

Natalia slides mini pistol under her pillow and lays down facing the door. One hand is under the pillow holding the gun and the other over the blankets. This is the easiest sleeping position to defend and attack from. 

It takes an hour for Natalia to get sleep. Her body and mind are used to answering Nova's questions for an hour before rest. 

Her heart aches for Nova. 

She hopes the girls and James are taking are of her little spider.


	17. Him

Natalia Romanova

~~~

      A few months passed with little intel for Natalia to bring back. The Count is a clever man and normally Natalia wouldn't mind a long mission with a domestic life attached but with Nova waiting in the Red Room she cannot wait to get back. 

        It's laughable really how much she wants to go back to the Red Room. Not even the thought of leaving Dawn with her hellish parents makes Natalia want to stay. 

~~~

        "Nova," Natalia whispers into the cell phone. Natalia makes time every week to call her little love 

        "Natalia you've called!" Nova squeals and Natalia grins. 

         "Of course I called. Now tell me sweet one how are you?" Natalia inquires as she opens her hidden laptop to enter the days findings. Often Natalia has to multitask when she calls Nova.

"I'm very good Natalia, everyone is taking care of me," Nova replies then pause before sucking in a deep breath. "There are seven new escorts here Natalia and they aren't nice." Natalia freezes and her blood runs cold. New escorts are never good. 

"What happened to the old escorts?" Natalia asks even though she already knows. 

"The ones that couldn't beat the new ones died trying," Nova responds and Natalia's breath hitches. "James made it out thankfully." A huge sigh of relief escapes Natalia's lips and she smiles. 

"That's good." 

"One of the seven has a mark," Nova says and Natalia furrows her eyebrows in confusion. The Red Room burns marks off. 

"They do? How do you know?" 

"He killed someone when they tried to burn it off. His soulmate is Dolly." Natalia hums at this new information. This can't be good for the Madams. 

"Really? That's an interesting twist," Natalia muses. 

"Dolly want to destroy the Red Room with him," Nova blurts out with a shaky voice and Natalia sits straight up. If they fail all the girls will be slaughtered and if they succeed the girls will disappear like they've been taught. 

             "Nova you stay with James or Wren if anything happens, promise me you'll stay with one of them." Nova pauses too long for Natalia who nearly screams in frustration. "Nova please promise you'll stay with Wren or James." 

            "Natalia I promise... But I want to stay with you." Tears slip down Natalia's cheeks at Nova's soft words and she manages a watery smile. 

            "I'll come for you soon Nova, I will always come for you," Natalia vows. "Always." 

~~~

"Tell me about soulmates," Dawn prompts and Natasha chuckles. The pair are feasting on a breakfast of waffles and milk. 

"What do you want to know sweetie?" 

         "When do you get your soulmark?" Dawn asks naively. 

          "When you turn eighteen," Natasha replies simply. 

"What is yours?" The question is so innocent yet has such a long answer. Natasha pauses to long so Dawn asks again. "Do you have one?" 

"I do yes," Natasha says. "Mine says 'Hello it's nice to meet you' rather generic unfortunately." Of course it's a lie, everything about Natasha is a lie. The Red Room has routine soulmark lies for the girls and even if needed temporary tattoos. 

        One of Natalia's real soulmarks will certainly be 'What's happening?Why am I here?' curtesy of Nova. 

"So you haven't met your soulmate yet?" Dawn concludes and Natasha nods. 

"I hope too meet them soon." It isn't a lie, Natasha does want to meet her soulmates, all of them. 

Secretly Natalia is saddened by her inability to see them like Nova does.   
Sometimes in the silence of night when Nova isn't there to keep her up with questions Natalia worries over them. She worries that she isn't really Nova's soulmate and she waders if she really has two other soulmates. What if she's too much of a monster to have a soul much less a soulmate? 

~~~

"Nova are you alright?" is the first thing Natali asks when her girl picks up the phone.

     "I'm okay, Wren is taking care of me and the other girls are too," Nova replies. "There hasn't been more talk of destroying the Red Room yet."

    "That's good," Natalia sighs. She has to be there to protect Nova when it happens. 

      "It just feels unsettled here," Nova whispers.

       "How so?"

        "All the girls are here except you, none of them have gone on any missions lately, the Madams are barely around, the girls have stopped doing ballet all together, and Rena and Dana openly kiss each other." 

The Madams are slowly losing control, not long now and the Red Room will completely fall apart. 

"That's concerning," Natalia murmurs. "Keep clinging to Wren and James and you'll be safe. I'll come for you as soon as I can."

As she speaks Natalia enters her days entries and very much embellishes the intel. She need to be done with this missions before it all falls apart. 

"I will Natalia I promise." Their conversation silences before Nova breathes in deeply. "I saw him." 

Natalia doesn't have to even ask to know who she's talking about. Nova finally saw their second soulmate. 

"What's he like?" Natalia asks curiously.

"He's strong, he has kind eyes, he's very soft, and he has amazing aim," Nova responds wistfully. "I just know he'll love us, all of us."

"He sounds amazing. Did you draw him?" 

"I did yes, he's scared in the picture which was worrying but the in the next one I drew he's smiling. I can't wait to meet him," Nova replies and Natalia can clearly imagine the dreamy look she's wearing. Nova is just like any other twelve year old kid; wide eyed and wishing for their soulmate. It's refreshing really and quite endearing. "I can't seem to get his name though."

"I'm sure it will come sweet Nova. Till then how's Maria?" Natalia questions and smiles. 

"I'd say she's doing well Natalia. In all the pictures she has her hair down and she wears a very no nonsense expression. I think she's a little older than us but I don't mind." 

"I don't mind either." It's a lie, if she's older then that means she possible has the marks and she'll have to feel them get burned off Natalia. 

Natalia squeezes her eyes shut and prays the Red Room falls and prays to keep her marks. Now that there's a chance she can keep them there's nothing she wants more, besides Nova's safety.


End file.
